Field
This disclosure relates to human-machine interaction technology and, in particular, to powered physical displays on mobile electronic devices.
Description of Related Art
One-way telemanipulation and artificial intelligence are used for remotely controlling apparatus such as robots, spacecraft, aircraft and deep sea drones, remote weapons, robotic hands, limbs, machines, wearable bodysuits, gloves, dolls, toys, virtual computer generated objects, etc. These systems and devices are typically pre-programmed, controlled by computer software, remotely controlled by live human input via human/machine interfaces, or some combination thereof. One-way human/machine input control devices include keyboards, joysticks, mice, touch screens, wearable haptic gloves, manipulable mechanical arms, voice, etc.
User interactive forms of the above-mentioned human-machine interfaces are also available with remote sensor feedback information or force-feedback information to the user. Force-feedback devices and associated programming was first developed for virtual reality simulation training systems. Products with force-feedback and tactile-feedback technology also exist.
James Kramer's U.S. Pat. No. 5,047,952 discloses a communication system for deaf, deaf-blind, or non-vocal individuals using an instrumented glove. There are several other patents related to transmitting Braille and other tactile-based languages based on tactile keys, gloves, and moving hand-manipulatable objects. Fallacaro's U.S. Pat. RE 33,559 (reissued from teachings are limited to the one-way transfer of tactile forces via wearable gloves, etc. to enhance audio and/or visual presentations.
Perry Arnold's U.S. Pat. No. 5,989,099 discloses a hand operated self-contained articulated tactile device that is small enough to be concealed in the hand of a user. The device generates signals when the user manually moves a first articulated member in relation to the body of the device. The device can receive remote signals from like devices, which automatically move the second articulated member of the device. The articulated members may produce up to eight signals via various member positioning. The Arnold device works with fine discrete movements that generate and transceive signals related to a signaling-type language, etc. Up to 16 different positions are required by the Arnold device's small input manipulable object and its automatic moving counterpart to transceive a set of eight characters. The primary purpose of the device is for covert tactile signaling when auditory and visual contact is not encouraged, allowed, or possible. When only one user uses one of the devices, the second articulated member's automatic movement is controlled by a pattern of pre-recorded signals from the memory. The power supply for the device is a miniature type battery.
Dan Kikinis's U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,602 discloses a PC peripheral interactive doll for teaching, entertaining, and habituating a child, which includes a microphone, a speaker, and servo-mechanisms for providing doll motion, such as eye, mouth and limb movement, controlled by CD-ROM disks, etc. However, the interaction is limited to pre-recorded information, and the doll is not designed to exchange physical gestures with the user. Additionally, the doll requires a PC host computer.
Damon Danieli's U.S. Pat. No. 5,977,951 discloses a system and method for substituting an animated character when a remote controlled physical character is unavailable. Oz Gabi's U.S. Pat. No. 6,022,273 discloses an interactive doll apparatus, which is wirelessly computer controlled.
As briefly mentioned above, some virtual reality devices, robotic systems, and associated haptic and touch devices include force-feedback technology, degrees of artificial intelligence (“AI”) and related computational programs and communication systems. Typical force-feedback enabled input/output devices may include joysticks, computer mice, advanced wearable gloves, bodysuits, and various types of multi-axis manipulator arms and systems. The typical devices being controlled at the other end are virtual objects or powered robotic structures purposed designed to perform various tasks.
Robotic end devices may use force-feed back structures and AI to send information back to the user's input controllers and systems, thus allowing higher levels of telerobotics.
Remote cameras and local monitors may also be used to further guide the operator and to provide him/her with additional telepresence information.
Force-feedback devices are now used in several fields, such as software-based computer/TV games, pre-programmed tactile sensing of on-screen objects and cursor events. Additionally such consumer devices are used for pre-programmed multi-player Internet and home games, training for surgeries, remote surgical operations, arcade and home-based simulated auto racing applications, etc.
Howard Rhiengold's 1991 book, “Virtual Reality” predicted high tech bodysuits connecting people via the Internet for physical interaction. Griore C. Burdea's 1996 book, “Force and Touch Feedback for Virtual Reality,” mentions a demonstration of computer networked bodysuits that allowed two persons to remotely interact. Ahdoot's U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,727 teaches a remote multiplayer interactive and contact simulation game (i.e., for kick boxing, etc.), which requires at least two bodysuits, a complex body positioning system, computers, and monitors for the players to compete. A Jun. 19, 2000 Time Magazine article on page 62 by Joel Stein mentioned that the Vivid Corporation has developed a high tech bodysuit retailing for $200,000 for experiencing physical interaction via the Internet.
Elaine Chen's U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,219 proposes a system for providing haptic information to a human operator utilizing force-signal computational display devices that dynamically convey touch sensations. Thomas Massie's U.S. Pat. No. 5,898,599 filed in 1993 mentioned the possibility of using his force-feedback finger-attaching manipulation apparatus to enable human physical interaction over the Internet.
Lois Rosenberg's U.S. Pat. No. 5,956,484 discloses a method for sending forcefeedback data files over the Internet and local networks supporting TCP/IP protocols, including the use of such force-feedback devices such as joysticks, mice, and steering wheels. Rosenberg's patent also mentions the potential use of force-feedback devices over the Internet to allow persons to physically interact, although he also mentions the possibility of transmission time (“latency”) delays associated with transmitting forcefeedback information.
Ralph Lander's U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,880 discloses a pre-recorded media (CDROMs, etc.) force-feedback system for controlling tactile stimulation and inducing forced human limb movement. Lander also proposes use of remote human interaction via use of forcefeedback computational based programs and force-back joysticks, tactile-feedback computer touch pads. Lander's proposed force-feedback devices are completely sealed with dermatologically compatible material. Charles Jacobus's U.S. Pat. No. 5,629,594 discloses a force-feedback system and method for providing tactile virtual reality to a user.